Te regalo :D
by marthithazs hyuuga
Summary: En este 14 de febrero... El genio Hyuuga se la juega para ganarse el corazón de su querida prima... ¿Quér métodos utilizará para conquistarla?


Holiiis a todos n.n Como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo otra de mis creaciones n.n. Es un Songfic y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo n.n. La canción que viene incluida en este fic es del Cantante Carlos Baute y... creo que se me está volviendo un hábito en agregarles poemas a mis fics, lo que los hace ver mas originales n.n. Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan sus Reviews en ff, se los agradesco muxiio

(Nota Aclaratoria: Si quieren escuchar la canción..., descárgenla mientras lean n.n) Diclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sólo son usados por mero entretenimiento para financiar todos mis gustos que le tengo a esta adorable parejita n.n

— Diálogos—

"... Poemas ..."

***...inicio de la canción...***

Te Regalo

Despierto temprano desde mi alcoba, mis sentimientos se dirigían hacia aquella persona que ha estado conviviendo conmigo durante años en la Residencia Hyuuga, desde que mi padre había muerto por un asalto; solamente era odio hacia el miembro superior de la familia Hyuuga, odio que tambien era transmitido hacia tí. Quise solucionar aquellos conflictos de manera diplomática y lo he conseguido. Ahora estoy orgullo de poder recuperar aquellos lazos perdidos que hemos tenido desde que éramos unos niños. Desde el primer día en que te conocí, supe que serías la persona indicada para hacerle compañía a mi solitario corazón; esos ojos albinos... tan parecidos a los míos y tan llenos de sabiduría, son los que me ayudan a seguir viviendo si un día se me presentase la más grata oportunidad de pasar todo mi tiempo contigo a mi lado. No dejo de pensar en tí, mis ojos no se apartan ni un sólo segundo para admirarte cada vez más incluso cuando me ordenan a que te supervise en los entrenamientos. Desde cuando Yo... siendo reconocido como un genio de la prestigiosa Familia Hyuuga, empezaría a sentir esto arder dentro de mí.

Es como si sintiese la gran necesidad de pasar el resto de mi tiempo contigo, con la única persona en la cual indaga dentro de mi mente y mis pensamientos Su largo cabello violáceo se mese con su peculiar caminar, su aroma a lavanda, sus ojos blancos... aquellos ojos demuestran esa gran calidez de confianza y ternura que solamente es transmitida a los miembros del clan, en especial a mí... porque tu sonrisa es la única que llenará de luz mi mas profundo abismo de soledad. "... Eres tan maravillosa que la vida no ha querido que en tu camino las cosas sean de color de rosa Y te lo ha puesto difícil a pesar de ser preciosa buena, lista y generosa y te está costando mucho afrontar a ti las cosas Pero los problemas pasan y quedarán para siempre las cualidades que tienes buena, guapa, lista, dulce y encima inteligente Por eso si los problemas eres capaz de afrontar cuando tu lo soluciones te quedará lo demás ..." Tengo que admitir que aquellos sentimientos que tengo se resume en cinco palabras, "Me estoy enamorando de ti"... Si..., y lo único que tengo pensado en hacer para que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos por tí es lo siguiente; tú eres mi mas grande inspiración, aprovecho el momento de sacar un pergamino para componer una canción, esta canción será la única testigo para demostrarte todo lo que siento, aprovecho también de sacar mi guitarra para componer las notas musicales, ¿Mencioné que tocaba la guitarra antes? pues de hecho lo hacía cuando pasaba los ratos libres contigo a mi lado desde que éramos unos niños.

Quiero que este día sea especial para tí, ya que no puedo evitar mirar a todos mis amigos con pareja..., Que irónico, se supone que debo ser yo quien te este protegiendo y resulta que me estoy enamorando de ti..., me importaba un comino de que pertenezcamos a la misma familia, siendo miembros de la misma sangre (porque somos primos), pero cuando se trata del amor..., yo lucharía hasta el final con tal de cambiar ese ideal. Siempre te comportas demostrando esa timidez y delicadeza que tienes al hacer cualquier cosa y tu determinación de no rendirse nunca es lo que te impulsa a seguir hacia adelante..., esa es una de las cualidades que mas admiro de ti.

Te sonrojas cada vez que intentas observarme cuando estoy en mi recamara componiendo notas musicales con mi guitarra y siempre desvías la mirada, como queriendo decir que no fue tu intención interrumpirme..., pero eso a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto. Cambiando de tema, me preparo con mi guitarra y con la canción lista para dedicartela; me dirijo hacia tu recamara, toco la puerta y escucho un "adelante", en cuanto ingreso lo único que mis ojos pudieron ver era un ángel radiante junto a las cortinas de la ventana abierta acompañado con la radienta luz del ese momento reacciono cuanto tu dulce mirada se dirige hacia la mía diciéndome:

— Neji oniisan..., ¿Q-qué sucede?

— No es nada, solamente quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar en especial

— ¿P-pero... a dónde?— me observas mientras trato de no ponerme nervioso ¿nervioso?, mas bien diría ansioso

— Es una sorpresa..., lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos ayá (sonrojada)

— E-esta bien oniisan.

— Pero antes... necesito bendarte los ojos— me acerco para poder cubrir tus ojos con una venda, al momento de hacerlo, lo único que me hizo tranquilizar es respirar ese aroma dulce que posees, ese aroma a mujer que me inspira cuando intento de componer mis canciones cuando me siento solo. Bueno, para ser sinsero, estoy empezando a sentir un sinnúmero de sensaciones al estar junto a ti, la kunoichi más hermosa de toda la aldea. Sé que no soy muy bueno para el canto pero quiero que esta canción sea especial para tí. Llegamos a nuestro objetivo, nos ubicamos cerca del parque en donde estaban jugando algunos niños logrando que el atardecer se combierta en el marco romantico para nosotros. Entiendo que estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo y quiero que este día sea inolvidable para ambos. Nos acercamos hacia una banca y nos sentamos retirándote la venda con sumo cuidado, en cuanto abres tus ojos observas como el sol se cola entremedio de las nuves anaranjadas acompañado de los dulces cantares de las aves y el fresco viento de este inolvidable encuentro. Me acomodo con tal de colocar la guitarra en posición para empezar a cantar mientras te miro a los ojos diciéndote:

— Esta canción... esta dedicada para la mujer mas hermosa de toda la aldea... — Sonrío mientras empiezo a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra observandote...

"...Brillas tanto como el sol, alumbras tanto como la luna, quiero decirte que como tu no hay ninguna..."

(inicio de la cancion)

***... Hoy amanecí con ganas de enviarte Algo que te guste y pueda regalarte Te hice esta canción que es para recordarme.. Que esto es una excusa para declararme Hoy quiero decirte, voy a adelantarme, Que mi corazón yo quiero regalarte... Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores Un detalle es, pero valores Y no te olvides de mi nombre.. Quiero regalarte un pacto de mi parte Para que tu nunca pienses en dejarme Y mi corazón desnudo entregarte Quiero regalarte mi mejor sonrisa Por si un día lloras, tienes mi alegría Y te sientas siempre protegida, niña.. Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores Un detalle es, pero valores Y no te olvides de mi nombre.. Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria.. Te regalo mi amor que se acumula Te regalo mis manos, mi locura Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida ...***

Me gusta cuando te sonrojas, puedo ver que me dedicas esa mirada cándida y dulce que tanto me apasiona, estar contigo es todo un sueño que quisiera mantener guardado en mi memoria. siento que tu compañía es el mejor regalo que me dió la vida. Mis ojos se dirigen hacia los tuyos, te dedico una sonrisa llena de ternura demostrandote todo lo que siento por ti a traves de esta canción

"... No existe lo imposible, tampoco lo invisible, nuestro amor es posible, y mi amor por ti es visible ..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

***... Quiero regalarte besos importantes Para que me extrañes si no estoy delante Y me pienses siempre cuando estés de viaje.. Todo lo que pidas voy a regalarte Haré lo imposibles si no está a mi alcance Todo lograría para que me ames.. Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores Un detalle es, pero valores Y no te olvides de mi nombre.. Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria.. Te regalo mi amor que se acumula Te regalo mis manos, mi locura Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida ...***

Cuanto daría yo por permanecer siempre a tu lado, quiero vivir una vida normal junto a ti... Tu no te imaginas lo que siento por ti, tantos momentos de felicidad que hemos tenido desde que eramos unos niños y ahora quiero revivir esos momentos para observarte cada vez más y más...

"... Para ti todas las noches de insomnio que pasé imaginándote entre mis brazos, sintiendo tu respiración infundiendo un último anhelo de vida a mi ser. Para ti todas las gotas de lluvia que una vez cayeron sobre mí, cuando mi alma te buscaba por entre sombras y ruinas. Para ti los delirios vehementes que conmocionaban mi razón cada vez que sentía inevitable tu partida sin necesidad que no estuvieras. Para ti los pétalos de todas las rosas que arranqué de mi jardín, que todavía se conservan entre esta carta y guardan tu aroma. Para ti mi universo de estrellas donde tú eres el sol y mis ojos perdidos en la dimensión de tu mirada. Para ti lo más importante: mi vida y con ella todo el amor que jamás dejaré de sentir ..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

***... Y para terminar yo quiero regalarte Préstame atención que esto es importante Desde que te vi yo quise niña.. enamorarte Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria.. Te regalo mi amor que se acumula Te regalo mis manos, mi locura Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida ...***

Al terminar de cantar te observo, tu ojos albinos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, me abrazas y lo único que puedo percibir son tus dulces labios posarse sobre los míos, te abrazo correspondiendote de igual manera haciendo que el beso se torne mas apasionado que antes; nos separamos por la falta de respiracion y entre mis cabellos me susurras:

— Gracias oniisan ... no te digo algo bonito, te digo algo sincero..., mi cariño es infinito y mi amor es verdadero

"Tu me abrazas y dices que soy tu mejor amigo..., pero yo no puedo evitar sentir este amor"

—Hinata-sama..., eres mi mayor deseo, eres mi gran distracción..., te digo que te quiero y que eres mi gran ilusión. Al terminar de decir esto, nos unimos en un beso largo y apasionado del que nunca se podra olvidar, gracias a este 14 de febrero el cual nunca tendra final... y perdurará en nuestros corazones, por toda la eternidad.

Fin

(Notas finales de la autora: Espero que ayan disfrutado de este pequeño Songfic y nuevamente... gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus lindos Reviews n.n ... Criticas, alagos, dudas... háganmelo saber en un Reviews n.n y saludos a todos aquellos que lean fics de NejiHina ... seguiré a esta parejita hasta el final n.n ! ARRIBA EL NEJIHINA... NEJIHINA VIDA JUNTO A TI ¡ )

Se despide atentamente

Marthithazs Hyuuga


End file.
